SORRIA! Você está sendo filmado
by Pinky-chan2
Summary: Qualquer mulher ficaria um pouco desconfiada se visse uma minatura de seu marido com poderes meta-humanos saltitando pela cidade. LoisxClark. Pós-Schooled 01x05.


**Título:** SORRIA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO FILMADO

**Gênero: **geral

**Fiction Rated: **livre

_**Ship**_: Clark/Lois

**Gênero:** Family - Hurt/ Comfort

**Fiction Rated:** K+

**DISCLAIMER:** _Young Justice_ e todos os personagens de _DC_ não são meus. Isto é coisa de fã sem qualquer propósito comercial.

**ATENÇÃO:** Eu até gosto de super-heróis, mas não o suficiente pra acompanhar as sagas infinitas nas revistinhas, então meu conhecimento se limita ao que passa na TV e o resto eu invento mesmo, sem dó.

**SORRIA! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO FILMADO**

"_Ela o sentira sair do seu corpo com o alívio de se livrar de algo que não era seu, e tinha sofrido com o próprio espanto ao comprovar que não sentia o menor afeto pôr aquele bezerro nonato que a parteira lhe mostrou em carne viva, sujo de sebo e de sangue, e com a tripa umbilical enrolada no pescoço. Mas na solidão do palácio aprendeu a conhecê-lo, se conheceram, e descobriu com uma grande emoção que os filhos não são queridos por serem filhos e sim pela amizade que surge quando os criamos._"

Amor nos tempos do Cólera - Gabriel Garcia Marquez

* * *

><p><strong>3 de Agosto<strong>

**Metrópolis 23:41hs**

O dia já havia começado mal quando ele encontrou com o clone no acidente da ponte e foi ficando pior aos poucos depois de enfrentar o andróide que absorvia os poderes de seus oponentes, mas a cereja do bolo foi o fragmento desagradável de conversa com Bruce na lanchonete.

Receber a simpatia, acompanhada de uma sobremesa e de uma lição de moral do maior '_bully'_ da _Liga da Justiça_ era o fundo do poço para o '_boy scout'_.

O pior é que o presidente das empresas Wayne provavelmente estava certo... mas isso ainda não ia ser suficiente para alterar as primeiras impressões de Clark sobre o assunto.

A simples presença do clone incomodava e havia muitos motivos óbvios para isso, mas Clark ainda estava confuso em relação a eles, o que tornava ainda mais difícil lidar com o assunto. Por isso que ele estava empurrando o problema para _Batman_, _Red Tornado_ e _Black Canary._

Não que ele tenha chegado a maltratar o clone, mas sabia muito bem que já estava magoando o garoto só por... bom, pensando bem, Clark não sabia exatamente o que o garoto queria, porque ele ainda não tinha conversado com o clone, mas o adolescente definitivamente queria algo mais do que assistir de uma posição privilegiado quando o grande herói da terra voava rumo ao céu para lidar com algo mais urgente. Bom, se o clone _só_ quisesse que alguém o treinasse, ele não teria razão para ir até Metropolis pedir diretamente para Superman. Alguém já cuidando disso e não era impossível aprender a usar os poderes de um kryptoniano sem a ajuda de um kryptoniano, já que o homem de aço mesmo não aprendeu com ninguém.

Foi um alívio quando o _Arqueiro Verde_ pediu ajuda e ele pôde sair dali logo como uma desculpa bastante razoável. Mas mesmo assim, Clark sabia muito bem que era só mais uma _'desculpa'_.

Não foi muito diferente de quando Clark ficou sabendo da existência do clone e _teve_ que cuidar do _Blockbuster_ ou invés de lidar com o garoto, escolhendo a tarefa que melhor lhe convinha e delegando a outra.

Mais tarde ele ficou sabendo que Wally levou o clone para ficar hospedado em sua casa por alguns dias até que Batman e os outros resolvessem o problema de forma mais definitiva e levassem o garoto para a _Mount Justice_.

Apesar de estar envolvido demais para conseguir enfrentar a situação com a objetividade necessária e além de todas as suas tentativas de racionalizar o problema, dizendo para si mesmo e para os outros que aquele não era o seu lugar, Clark sabia muito bem que não havia qualquer motivo na ordem superior de valores que justificasse sua decisão de evitar qualquer contato com o garoto. Eram apenas seus sentimentos... um pouco mesquinhos e meio egoístas que estavam no caminho e isso pesava em sua consciência de _'salvador do mundo_'.

Isso porque o kryptoniano sempre se orgulhou do fato de que seu papel era maior do que seus poderes meta-humanos, afinal de contas, o _Superman_ existia como símbolo para '_dar o exemplo'_ e '_servir de inspiração'_ para as pessoas e não só para encher a cara dos vilões de porrada.

Só que era um pouco difícil de sentir um bom exemplo para o mundo quando se tinha problemas '_dentro de casa'_ e Clark definitivamente não precisava de Bruce para lembrá-lo disso.

Não que ele já não tivesse escutado sem querer alguns pedaços de conversas dos outros membros da Liga, mas ninguém havia falado com ele diretamente sobre o assunto até Bruce tomar a iniciativa. E era realmente muita ousadia do homem morcego achar mesmo que iria convencer Clark de que não importava mais o que a Cadmus fez, porque o clone precisava de um pai e que ele precisava assumir esse papel, só porque roubaram seu DNA para fazer experiências genéticas.

Clark entrou no apartamento e deixou o casaco e o chapéu pendurados no cabide perto da porta.

Lois estava sentada no sofá da sala, de costas para a porta e muito concentrada digitando alguma coisa em seu notebook. Ela já estava pronta para dormir e usava o cabelo preso em rabo de cavalo e o robe lilás com capuz.

Finalmente uma recompensa justa por salvar o mundo, pensou ele, admirando o quanto a mulher que amava era linda, perspicaz e completamente sem super-poderes, o que a excluía do grupo de pessoas que sabiam o que estava acontecendo, então ela não poderia ser mais uma a apontar o dedo e dizer sem muitos adjetivos o tamanho da merda que ele estava fazendo.

A repórter reconheceu o barulho dos passos e nem precisou se virar para saber quem estava entrando no apartamento:

- Você sumiu o dia todo. – disse ela, terminando de digitar alguma coisa no notebook antes de fechá-lo – O mundo está com problemas?

- O de sempre. – respondeu Clark depois de beijar a esposa, sem dar qualquer detalhe sobre o que havia acontecido. A imprensa não sabia do andróide que a Liga da Justiça combateu aquele dia e era quase covardia dar para Lois informações que ela não poderia investigar e publicar. - Trouxe torta.

Lois aceitou o embrulho e em seguida pulou do sofá, mas não em direção a cozinha para pegar um prato e talheres para comer a sobremesa:

- Também tenho uma coisa para você. – caminhou até sua pasta e pegou o exemplar de jornal que circularia no dia seguinte e o abriu na frente de Clark. Na primeira página, estava estampada uma foto de Superman e seu clone no acidente que havia acontecido na ponte de Metrópolis naquele dia pela manhã com a pergunta em letras garrafais "QUEM É O GAROTO?".

O jornal impresso só estaria disponível para o público em geral a partir das 23 horas, mas Lois havia conseguido roubar um dos exemplares antes de ir embora naquele dia fazer sua _surpresa_, já que Clark não havia dado as caras no jornal o dia inteiro, e ela não conversaria sobre aquilo por telefone, porque precisava estar olhando nos olhos daquele cretino sem consideração quando ele visse a manchete.

O homem só pegou o jornal das mãos de Lois e não disse nada. Aquele seria o momento adequado para um '_puta que pariu'_, mas Clark não era fluente no idioma da raiva, então ele só ficou olhando as fotos.

- É jornalismo ruim e meio sensacionalista, mas o Superman é notícia e qualquer coisa 'nova' que diz respeito a ele tem lugar na primeira página porque vende jornal... Diferente da guerra civil na Líbia que só recebeu uma notinha na primeira página e meia página no caderno notícias internacionais. – resmungou ela com a voz um pouco afetada e cheia de ética jornalística, quase como se ele tivesse roubado a primeira página de uma notícia importante de propósito quando salvou o ônibus cheio de criancinhas.

A mulher pegou um pedaço de torta dentro da embalagem de papel com a mão mesmo e deu uma mordida. Ela já tinha passado um bom tempo olhando as fotos e estava ruminando aquilo o dia todo, sem conseguir engolir.

Pelos relatos, o garoto tinha super-força, mas não conseguia voar, por isso, chegou até a ponte pulando. O "S" desenhado dentro do pentágono era inconfundível, mas o que aquele símbolo estava fazendo na blusa do adolescente? E como ele estava relacionado com Superman?

Aquelas eram perguntas sinceras que qualquer um que visse as fotos poderiam fazer e começar a formular hipóteses e conjecturas, mas Lois era uma das poucas pessoas no mundo que deveriam saber as respostas. Entretanto, ela também estava no escuro junto com o resto e isso a deixou duplamente irritada, primeiro porque _não-ser-a-primeira-a-saber_ ia contra sua alma de repórter e depois porque isso também ia contra seus privilégios de parceira romântica.

Não que ela fosse pegajosa e carente e fizesse questão de saber de cada missão secreta ou de cada gato resgatado de cima de uma árvore, mas depois de analisar as fotos com cuidado e por um bom tempo, não tinha como negar a perturbadora semelhança entre o garoto e Clark. E como ela não sabia da existência de um irmão caçula e a explicação que envolvia um fenda no tempo e espaço que fez com que a nave espacial transportando o bebê kryptoniano chegasse a Terra duas vezes em tempos e lugares diferentes e que uma outra versão mais nova de Clark havia sido criada paralelamente por outras pessoas e só resolvera aparece para o mundo agora era muito fora da realidade, só restava uma possibilidade.

- Eu não sabia que alguém tinha fotografado. – disse o homem de aço, depois de pensar por alguns segundos.

- É claro que alguém fotografou! – exclamou Lois terminando de engolir um pedaço de torta sem nem mastigar e nem pensar em quantas calorias havia ingerido. Aquilo ficaria bem melhor com chantilly, então ela continuou a falar enquanto caminhava até a cozinha - Estranho seria se ninguém tivesse fotografado. Esqueceu que todo celular tem câmera e toda pessoa com mais de seis anos tem pelo menos um celular?

Aquilo parecia meio fora de propósito... Aquelas pessoas estavam bem no meio de um evento que poderia ter tomado proporções catastróficas e mesmo assim tiveram a iniciativa de registrar tudo no celular antes mesmo de pensarem em fugir ou em ajudar alguém que estivesse em perigo.

- E então? – insistiu, ainda querendo saber quem era o adolescente da foto. Uma vez na cozinha, ela desistiu da idéia do chantilly e encontrou a garrafa de vodka que guardava para ocasiões especiais quando precisava de uma dose extra de paciência ou de coragem e voltou para a sala com um copo na mão.

Clark, por sua vez, odiava esse jogo passivo-agressivo que Lois usava quando estava muito irritada com alguma coisa. Ele não queria falar sobre aquilo, mas conhecia a mulher e sabia que ela não largaria o osso enquanto não descobrisse tudo que queria.

- O que você quer saber?

- O que você acha que eu deveria saber? – a mulher devolveu a pergunta e cruzou os braços.

- Espera um pouco... – Clark achou estranha aquela reação. Parecia que a jornalista estava esperando uma confissão ou algo assim, mas ele não estava guardando segredo nenhum além da existência do garoto e isso Lois já sabia. A menos que ela imaginasse que havia outro segredo sórdido ainda não revelado. - Você não acha que ele é ... Lois, você esta com... _Ciúmes_?

- É claro que não! – respondeu a repórter - Por que eu estaria com ciúmes? Só porque o garoto tem o queixo do Superman, o nariz do Superman e o 'S' do Superman no peito? Além do mais, ele tem uns dezesseis, dezessete anos e eu nem conhecia o Superman nesta época.

Clark não pôde deixar de achar engraçado o comportamento da esposa, mas foi só um segundo até ele perceber que Lois também achava que o garoto era seu filho e que ela também o estava julgando por causa disso. Aí a situação perdeu toda a graça.

- Ele só se parece com o Superman, porque ele é um _clone_. – Clark disse claramente irritado e sem perder tempo explicando o óbvio: que ele não foi criado para ser o tipo de pessoas que deixa filhos perdidos por ai, que um kryptoniano não poderia ter um filho com uma humana e que não havia nenhuma mulher de Krypto para ser a mãe do garoto.

- _O que?_ – a primeira reação de Lois foi de duvidar do que tinha ouvido, mas quando a ficha caiu, ela disparou a rajada de perguntas - Mas _quem_? _Como_? _Quando_? _Por quê_?

Os questionamentos de Lois foram de certo modo reconfortantes, pois naquela altura do campeonato, Clark estava achando que só ele dava importância para as circunstâncias em que tudo aconteceu e isso o incentivou a continuar no assunto ao invés de desviar dele.

Ele explicou que o laboratório havia roubado seu DNA e criado o clone para ter uma arma contra o Superman caso ele se vire contra a humanidade ou para substituí-lo caso ele morra e que, muito embora o clone parecesse ter algo próximo a dezesseis anos, ele tinha poucas semanas de vida, pois havia crescido artificialmente e tido informações implantadas em seu cérebro por G-Gnomes. Que tipo de informações, ele não tinha a menor idéia, porque ele ainda não tinha conversado com o clone. Clark não contou essa parte para Lois, mas tinha que admitir pelo menos pra si mesmo que talvez, existia a possibilidade de, quem sabe, tudo ficar mais fácil se ele... digamos assim, falasse de uma vez com o garoto!

Mas o que a repórter precisava de saber era que a Liga da Justiça já sabia por experiências passadas que não podia confiar Cadmus e que tudo... ou pelo menos o que sobrou depois do incêndio, aquela estava sob investigação.

Depois das informações preliminares, Lois ia continuar o interrogatório, já que o nome _'Lex Luthor_' não havia sido mencionado e aquilo parecia ter a assinatura do vilão, mas ela percebeu o quanto Clark parecia chateado e achou melhor não seguir por esse caminho e, ao invés de construir mais uma reportagem que ela não poderia publicar, tentaria consolar o marido, já que ela sabia muito bem que kryptonita não era a única fraqueza do homem de aço.

Ele era muito bom em ver o mundo em preto e branco, mas ás vezes se perdia entre as diferentes tonalidades de cinza.

Lois pegou mais um copo e a garrafa de vodca foi esvaziando aos poucos enquanto Clark falava do incêndio no laboratório Cadmus e de como Aqualad, Kid Flash e Robin desobedeceram seus mentores para intervir no caso e acabaram descobrindo o clone e o libertando e de como a Liga da Justiça estava lidando com o _problema_.

Falou também do grupo formado pelos _ajudantes_ e que eles deveriam agir em segredo, mas que isso ia ser meio difícil agora que sua cópia adolescente resolveu aparecer saltitando em Metrópolis e estaria na primeira página do jornal.

Depois disso Lois acabou confessando que a situação era um pouco pior, pois não eram só fotos: alguém também tinha gravado toda a cena e postado o vídeo no _Youtube_.

Aquele seria outro momento adequado para um palavrão, mas Clark só respirou fundo mais uma vez e terminou o copo de vodca que estava em sua mão.

- Você não está gostando nem um pouco dessa coisa de clone, não é? – perguntou Lois.

- _Não._ – respondeu sem rodeios - Não mesmo.

Lois ficou tentando imaginar que havia deixado Clark tão chateado.

Dar de cara com um '_espelho'_, assim, sem nenhum aviso, podia ser mesmo desconcertante. Não é a toa que Edgar Allan Poe, dando um tempo em seu ofício de escritor de contos de terror e se aventurando pelo campo da decoração de interiores, tratou especificamente dos lugares certos para se colocar os espelhos. E a regra era simples: _espelhos não devem ser colocados em lugares onde a pessoa possa ser surpreendida por seu reflexo_. Espelhos podem até dar a ilusão de espaço ao ambiente e serem sofisticados e tal, mas ter que encarar a própria imagem sem ter a chance de respirar fundo e se preparar antes nem sempre é uma experiência agradável para a maioria das pessoas.

Restava saber o que Clark havia visto em seu reflexo que o desagradava tanto. Primeiro, e o mais óbvio, ele com certeza via a deslealdade do Cadmus. Mas logo depois, a motivação do laboratório para fazer o clone veio à mente de Lois: _ele era uma arma_. _Aquele espelho_ dizia para Clark que ele era uma espécie de arma de destruição em massa e Lois podia ver como aquilo poderia magoar alguém que se orgulhava mais de fazer palestras em escolas, visitar hospitais e de ajudar velhinhas a atravessar a rua do que de amedrontar as pessoas com sua superforça para incentivá-las a não fazer nada de errado.

- Você sabe que eles só tentaram copiaram só o que você pode fazer e não quem você é, não sabe?

- É...

- E nem isso fizeram direito, porque o clone não sabe voar. – continuou Lois, tentando melhorar o humor da conversa.

Clark ficou sério, lembrando-se mais uma vez do encontro que teve com o clone mais cedo e da reação do garoto. Sua magoa parecia verdadeira, mas não dava para ignorar o fato de que Superboy havia crescido em um tubo de ensaio e sido programado por G-Gnomes.

- E o Bruce? – perguntou como quem não quer nada, afinal de contas, Batman era o melhor amigo e já sabia de tudo há mais tempo e com certeza tinha uma opinião a respeito, mas não a capacidade de guardar essa opinião para ele mesmo.

- O que tem o Bruce?

- O que ele acha de tudo isso?

Quando Clark fez aquilo com a sobrancelha assim que o homem morcego apareceu na conversa, Lois viu que tinha acertado um nervo e se ajeitou no sofá para escutar o que viria a seguir:

- O Bruce _também_ acha que ele é meu _filho_ só porque _roubaram_ meu DNA pra fazer o garoto.

A repórter respirou fundo. De fato, até ela havia pensando isso e agora se sentia meio ridícula pela forma como se comportou antes.

- E ele ainda veio com a conversa de que eu tenho aceitar o que o Cadmus fez, porque o garoto '_precisa do pai'_. Só que eu _não_ sou pai de ninguém. E ele _não_ é minha responsabilidade! – quando terminou de falar, percebeu que havia explodido de novo pela expressão confusa de Lois – Você esperava mais do _Superman, _não é? –deu um sorriso sem graça - Eu também.

Aquilo definitivamente era novo. Lois nunca tinha visto do marido tão na defensiva com relação a nenhum outro assunto e muito menos tentando se esquivar de algo. Ele nunca teve receio de chamar pra si toda a responsabilidade do mundo e agora estava se escondendo atrás de um discurso que destoava completamente de quem ele era.

- Eu realmente não esperava que essa fosse ser a reação do Superman, já que os padrões dele são bem elevados e ele está sempre disposto a dar uma chance pra quem quer que seja. Mas _isso_ não faz do Superman alguém ruim. Só faz dele... _humano_. Metaforicamente falando, é claro. – Lois acrescentou e continuou explicando seu ponto - Pessoas extraordinárias pegariam o garoto, levariam para casa, dariam para ele o nome de um galã de cinema e o criariam com amor, carinho e _ovomaltine_... – fazendo uma clara referência ao que os _Kent_ haviam feito quando encontraram o bebê alienígena no milharal - Uma pessoa má... bom, eu não quero entrar em detalhes, mas talvez envolvesse tortura, esquartejamento e cabeças em estacas como lembrete aos desavisados. A maioria das pessoas acharia tudo isso muito confuso e não saberia o que fazer.

Clark escutou o argumento de Lois. Significava muito saber que ela continuava do seu lado mesmo quando ele não estava sendo tão super.

- Eu sei que o garoto não tem culpa nenhuma e eu não desejo nenhum mal pra ele, eu só não quero me envolver.

- Tudo bem. Se você acha que tem que ficar longe, é isso que você tem que fazer. Eu só queria entender o motivo. Você está com raiva por que ele foi feito pra substituir o _Superman_?

- Não. Eu não me importo com isso. Eu só quero que as pessoas estejam seguras. Desde que o trabalho seja feito, não me importo que seja por outra pessoa.

- Então por quê?

Clark hesitou um pouco, mas depois cuspiu as palavras enquanto olhava sério o chão:

- Ele não significa _nada_ pra mim. Eu não senti nada diferente quando descobri quem ele era. Por isso é tão estranho estar perto dele. Ele foi feito a partir de um pedaço meu. Ele é parte de mim, mas eu não... passei a me importar e amar incondicionalmente o garoto só porque ele tem meu DNA. _Eu não sou o pai dele!_ Ele é só um estranho que se parece comigo.

Lois conseguiu perceber uma pontada de _decepção_ na voz de Clark e ficou sem saber o que dizer. Família sempre foi um assunto muito caro para o homem de aço e, para a jornalista, parecia um contra-senso alguém que nutria um relacionamento tão bom com os pais adotivos achar que o DNA pudesse ser assim tão determinante. Ele deveria saber que não se amava os filhos somente por eles representarem uma continuação genética dos pais, mas pelo vínculo formado durante os anos e que era mais forte que qualquer verdade biológica. Mas ainda assim, Clark era, literalmente, diferente do resto. Ele era o último da sua raça e sempre estaria _sozinho_ de alguma forma. E era nesse ponto que a genética ganhava importância.

- Se isso incomoda tanto assim, esse garoto não pode não significar absolutamente nada. Agora, o que exatamente ele significa, é você quem vai ter que decidir. E eu acho que seria uma boa idéia se você o conhecesse primeiro antes de decidir qualquer coisa. Mais um amigo nunca é demais, não é? E eu acho que você está dando muito atenção pra algo que não deveria importar tanto. A Marta e o Jonathan adoram você, mesmo sem que você tenha o DNA deles. - comentou por fim, pronta para encerrar o assunto, já que a garrafa estava vazia sobre a mesa de centro – Aliás, seus pais ainda assinam o Planeta Diário, não é?

A mão de Clark bateu contra sua testa e desta vez o palavrão quase escapuliu de sua boca, porque ele havia se esquecido do jornal e que ele seria a primeira coisa que seus pais veriam logo pela manhã.

- Pois trata de extraviar esse jornal se você não quiser ter que explicar pra Marta que a miniatura é um _clone-malvado_ e não um _netinho-fofo. _– ela já havia se levantado, alongando os braços e bocejando – Eu estou com sono. Quer que eu acerte o despertador pra você chegar antes do entregador pra sumir com o jornal?

- Não, quero que você acerte o despertador pra eu chegar antes do entregador e contar tudo pros meus pais eu mesmo.

- Você vai precisar de reforço?

- Pode deixar. Eu faço isso sozinho.

- Viu? Eu sei que você sempre a fazer a coisa certa. – disse Lois que já estava atrás do sofá e passou os braços pelo pescoço de Clark enquanto ele ainda estava sentado de costas pra ela e lhe deu um beijo – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

><p><strong>4 de Agosto<strong>

**Gotham City 4:32hs**

Bruce acordou apressado e pegou o comunicador apitando debaixo do seu travesseiro. Mas, ao invés de escutar a voz da Mulher Maravilha, que estava de plantão na _Watchtower_ naquela madrugada, escutou a voz de outra mulher:

- Eu já sei de tudo.O Clark foi interceptar o entregador de jornal pra impedir que os pais dele também descubram por um jornal. – aproveitando-se da curta ausência para poder conversar em particular, já que é difícil ter muita privacidade perto de alguém com super-audição. – Que droga você estava pensando quando deixou isso acontecer?

Lois havia desconfiado que havia um dedo de Bruce naquilo tudo assim que o marido falou em 'segredo', porque o homem morcego nunca deixaria um segredinho seu cair tão facilmente na rede.

- O Clark tem que arranjar outro melhor amigo. Um que não fiquei maquinando nada pelas costas dele.

- Pelo visto você não _contou_ nada, então ele vai precisar de uma esposa mais sincera também. – ironizou Bruce, porque no fim das contas, ele é Lois eram feitos no mesmo material que não tinha uma superfície tão lisa e brilhante.

- Deixa de ser cínico! Você fabricou essa cena toda porque sabia que eu não ia deixar barato. – ou sabia que ela ia ficar possessa e arrancar a verdade de Clark de qualquer jeito, o que o obrigaria a conversar sobre o assunto com alguém, algo que Bruce não conseguiu fazer com sua idéia da torta.

- Eu não fiz o clone aparecer em público de propósito, se é isso que você está pensando. – respondeu à acusação implícita na fala de Lois.

- Você só não fez nada pra impedir, né?– ironizou Lois – Olha... Se você quer que eu converse com o Clark sobre qualquer assunto, é só pedir, ou pelo menos me avisar antes de jogar a bomba no meu colo. Eu meio que também estou interessada no que acontece com ele, então eu vou tentar explicar de novo: _nós estamos do mesmo lado_! Como é que você está ensinado esses garotos a agirem como um time se você só sabe jogar sozinho?

- E esse é um dos motivos pelos quais o Superman deveria estar fazendo isso e não eu.

- Mas você ainda vai ter que servir por um tempo. O Clark ainda está se acostumando com a idéia.

- E _quanto _tempo isso vai demorar? – Bruce foi direto ao ponto para reforçar a urgência da situação, já que era visível que Superboy estava ficando cada vez mais frustrado porque não tinha a aprovação do Superman e daqui a algum tempo ele não se importaria mais.

- Eu não sei dizer quanto tempo. O tempo que for preciso, ok?– respondeu Lois, sem muita paciência pra lidar com a falta de paciência de Bruce.

- E se até lá o garoto encontrar outro super-herói favorito? - ainda insistiu mais um pouco.

- Muito engraçado. Como se ele fosse mesmo encontrar algo melhor que o Superman. – disse sem dar a mínima para o alerta de Bruce, porque era muito pouco sensível da parte dele ficar insinuando que um eventual relacionamento entre o clone e versão original era uma espécie de _promoção relâmpago_ e que se Clark não se apressasse perderia sua grande chance de ter mais um acessório novo junto com a capa e as botas - Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau. – e desligou.

Não tinha saído exatamente como planejado, mas às vezes uma pessoa tem que saber como improvisar.

Bruce olhou o comunicador um segundo processando a conversa. Quando Lois começava a falar no modo _'bitch'_, ele sempre se lembrava de Frost x Nixon e, com super-poderes ou não, pensava que a Liga da Justiça não teria a menor chance contra a Imprensa.

_Ainda bem_ que eles estavam do mesmo lado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Blábláblá – A conversinha fiada do Bruce não me convenceu nem um pouco, mas aquela saída dramática do Clark ficou MUITO feia. Perdeu a compostura legal ali! Pior que eu nem sei pq o SM está tão puto. Eu sempre quis uma irmã gêmea, mas ter um irmão menor muito parecido com você também não é tão ruim.

Então eu usei meus super-poderes de _'espremer idéias onde elas não cabem' _com o único e exclusivo propósito de usar uma citação do "Amor nos tempos do cólera" como introdução da fanfic, pq o livro é foda. Mas a parte dos 'espelhos' e tal até faz algum sentido. E a referência ao Alan Poe eu tirei de um 'ensaio' que eu li do Rubem Alves ('Narciso' de 'O príncipe sapo que queria ser príncipe'). O livro é meio _random_, mas é bom.

E eu _simplesmente_ me recuso a achar que o SM tá fazendo isso tudo só de maldade. Ele TEM motivos pra desconfiar de um clone feito para propósito obscuros por uma instituição corrupta e NÃO tem nenhuma obrigação de verdade para com o SB, já que o material genético dele foi usado sem consentimento. Eu sei que o SB é fofo, que ele é a parte mais fraca e que todo mundo simpatiza mais com a situação de rejeitado dele. Eu também fico com dó. Mas não tá certo desconsiderar todo o resto só pq o SB faz cara de quem vai começar a chorar...

E obrigada a minha beta (_Doks_) que não vai assistir _Young Justice_ nem se for paga e que ficou enrolando, mas que depois disse que nem doeu corrigir a fic.


End file.
